bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōko Shikyo
Shōko Shikyo (死去証拠 Shikyo Shouko) is the former segunda (2nd) Espada from Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army, before being demoted to a Privaron Espada. She now resides in the World of the Living, masquerading as a human under the name Alameda (ポプラ並木 Arameda). Appearance In her Arrancar form, Shōko appears to be a young woman with green eyes, and long blue hair, part of which is combed to cover her right eye. Like most Arrancar under Aizen's command, she wears a modified outfit, her's consisting of a long-sleeved jacket that opens up at the top to slightly reveal her breasts, and opens under this and flares out, exposing her stomach. She wears shorts, a belts, and black boots. Her Zanpakutō is concealed in her left sleeve, and the remains of her Hollow Mask take a form similar to a "cat-ears" acessory. Her Hollow hole is located in her throat. In her Gigai, , her appearance is slightly different. Her hair is longer, and both her eyes, which are now blue to match her hair, are visible. In her Gigai, her outfits vary, and she wears a small ribbon. She is also rather flat-chested in her Gigai. Personality Shōko is one of the most gentle Arrancar seen so far, apologizing to her opponents during her attack, and is also often portrayed as a calm individual. However, she can also be a rather impatient woman, and is prone to violent emotional outbursts from time to time. Due to her gentle nature, she prefers not to fight, often avoiding battle as best she can, despite her great power. She prefers to live amongst Humans, inhabiting a Gigai made especially for Arrancars by Urahara, making her one of the few, if not the only Arrancar to do this. History Before her Shinigamification, Shōko was a Vasto Lordes level Hollow. Her appearance was vaguely humanoid, while possessing several feline like features. After wandering through Hueco Mundo, she encountered the Shinigami Sōsuke Aizen, who was just a Lieutenant at the time, and was already recruiting Arrancar for his first generation Espada. She decided to join him, shortly after undergoing her natural Shinigamification, joining Aizen's Arrancar Army as the 2nd Espada (the rank that would later be held by Baraggan Luisenbarn. During her time as an Espada, she generally kept to herself, leaving her quarters only when ordered by Aizen, or to read books in her spare time, being the only Arrancar besides Nelliel to do so. After Aizen obtained the Hōgyoku, he found that Arrancar created using it were more powerful than those he already had, who have been formed naturally, and as such, Shōko, along with the majority of the First Generation Espada, was demoted to a Privaron Espada (十刃落ち (プリバロン・エスパーダ), puribaron esupāda; Spanish for "Deprived Sword", Japanese for "Ten Fallen Blades"). Despite being in Tres Cisfras when Ichigo and his team entered Las Noches, she did not need to make an appearance, due to the Ryoka not crossing her path. After Aizen's defeat at the hands of the Soul Society, she left Hueco Mundo for the World of the Living, where she now resides, masquerading as a human. Appearances *False Life: Shōko Shikyo vs Kanade Nozomi Powers & Abilities As a former Espada member, Shōko is very powerful, weaker than the Espada that replaced her, but far stronger than the Números. Gigai Inhabitation: Shōko is amongst the only Arrancar who has been seen inhabiting a Gigai, While not an ability per say, it is mentioned due to it being uncommon. She is capable of utilizing most of her spiritual powers while inhabiting her Gigai, though she prefers not to. Gentle Nature: Not an actual ability, but a trait worthy of mention. Unlike most Arrancar, Shōko is far more kind and gentle, giving her the ability to live among Humans without the urge to devour their souls. Due to her gentle nature, she seems to have better control over her powers than most Arrancar, or anyone with Hollow Powers, due to the lack of blinding fighting drive. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Shōko has considerable spiritual energy, befitting that of her former rank. When used at full power, her spiritual power can be felt from a large distance. She is capable of masking her spiritual energy to the point of making it feel non-existent, providing decent camouflage. Sonído Master: Shōko's great speed made her very useful on the battlefield, being able to easily outmaneuver and overwhelm many opponents. Shōko moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, and is noted to be cat-like in her movements. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Shōko is capable of firing a Cero. In her Arrancar form, she fires it from her Hollow Hole, and as such can be launched without a "fighting pose". In her Gigai, she launches her Cero from her fingertip. It is colored indigo. Bala: Shōko, like many Arrancar, can fire a Bala. This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Her Bala is emerald green. Garganta: (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Shōko has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. :*'Garganta Reflexión:' Shōko is capable of opening a Garganta and allowing it to swallow an enemy's attack, then, shifting the path of the Garganta, opens a separate Garganta to allow the swallowed attack to be sent back in it's user's direction. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Due to her former rank, Shōko possesses extremely durable Hierro, being able to withstand brute force trauma and the edges of swords without suffering much damage. Her Hierro is shown in a limited form in her Gigai, making her more durable than most Humans, but not to the extent of her Arrancar form. Enhanced Strength: Even in her Gigai form, Shōko is shown to be very strong, capable of catching a charging opponent, and launching them far back in the direction they came from. Zanpakutō Tigresa (あばずれ女 (トラの女王), Chigureza: Spanish for "Tigress", Japanese for "Tiger Queen"). Her Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to a wakizashi with a round tsuba adorned with small spikes at the top on each side, vaguely resembling a cat. She seems to conceal within her sleeve *'Resurrección:' Her release command for his Zanpakutō is "Submerge" (水没, Suibotus), referring to a tiger's ability to swim. Her Ressurección is unusual in the fact that she is almost completely human-like, with the exception of the cat-like ears on her head. Her eyes become orange with cat-like slits for pupils, her hair becomes a green-ish silver, and her outfit changes to that of a black and white frilly dress, and a choker. She wears no shoes in this form. :Resurrección Special Ability: Despite her water-themed release command, Shōko gains no water based abilities in this form. However, her natural abilities power up immensely. :*'Enhanced Strength:' While in her released form, her might increases further, the the point of being able to lift objects many times her size, and launch them a great distance. She is capable of breaking bones in one blow, and ripping limbs off effortlessly. :*'Healing Factor:' When released, Shōko can heal much faster than others and is even capable of regenerating, so long as the desired target is not a vital organ. :*':' Shōko possesses the power to hover in the sky, and propel herself with no visible means of support. :*'Energy Sword:' She is capable of forming swords of energy in her hands that vaguely resemble her sealed Zanpakutō. These swords are able to reform if broken. :*'Enhanced Speed:' In this form, Shōko's speed increases to the point where she moves at blinding speed in short bursts, appearing as a blur to the untrained eye. In this state, she can leave afterimages to confuse an opponent. :*'Enhanced Durability:' Her Hierro is drastically strengthened to the point where she can block blows from unreleased Captain Level Shinigami with her bare skin and not suffer an injury. However, through trial-and-error, one can defeat this durability by adjusting themselves to her reiatsu. Only opponents at Bankai level can do so and be successful, while weaker opponents will get the same result (even if they do adapt). :*'Claws:' When released, her nails lengthen and sharpen. While this does not appear immediately threatening, her claws secrete a deadly poison. From the moment the claws pierce the skin, Shōko can inject the poison into their systems. Once inside, it circulates throughout the bloodstream, and reaches special receptors on the surface of muscle cells. From there, it imitates the action of acetylcholine, a neurotransmitter that our nerves naturally release to make our muscles move. The poison makes every muscle twitch to the point that it becomes unresponsive to any subsequent stimulation: the victim can't breathe, they can't even blink. :*'Rugido Del Trueno:' (雷のとどろき(トラの雷叫び) Rujaido Derutorueno; Spanish for "Roar of The Thunder" Japanese for "Tiger's Thunder Cry"): Shōko gathers and compresses reiatsu between both her hands at the center of her chest. She then lets it go, releasing a large blast of indigo colored spiritual energy large enough to destroy half the area around her. Trivia *The poison in Shōko's claws has the same effect as a large dose of Succhinylcholine.